Just another winter
by Gorgeous Moon
Summary: As the past summer form the year before had been interesting but the winter will be better! Our favorite gang is back for winter break and is taking a trip to Canada!


Author: Gorgeous Moon  
  
Title: Just another winter  
  
Part: prologue  
  
Email: usaandmamolvr@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG 13- R  
  
Hey everyone I'm back! I know some of you have been wondering why I haven't finished Difficult Love but I haven't had the time and I have much better inspiration for this story, which will be added on to my Just another. series. Ok well here is the summary, now don't get mad at the beginning of the story because I know it may seem weird but I will give this hint- you will be happy in the end. Enjoy!  
  
Summary: As the past summer from the year before had been interesting the winter will be even better. Our favorite gang is on winter break and taking a trip to Canada! Expect romance and heartbreak!  
  
Note: They got older.  
  
Darien Shields- 24 yrs old -- Serena Thompson- 21 yrs old  
  
Andrew Cole- 24 yrs old -- Mina Hartwell- 21 yrs old  
  
Greg Hayes- 23 yrs old -- Amy Anderson- 20 yrs old  
  
Chad Conner- 23 yrs old -- Raye Stanton- 20 yrs old  
  
Ken Roberts- 23 yrs old -- Lita Williams- 21 yrs old  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon or any characters etc (you know the rest)  
  
Just another winter  
  
*****-----*****-----*****-----*****-----*****-----*****  
  
The day had begun with dreary and wet skies as the snow began to fall down on to the streets below building up inch by inch. Serena Thompson stared contently outside from her dorm room watching the cars fly by down below in a hurriedly rush. She sighed softly thinking to herself about the upcoming events that will take place in the next couple of weeks. I mean don't get me wrong, she was glad to leave and go back home on her winter break but there was something, or rather someone, there waiting for her. She stopped a second from looking out the window down to her left hand resting on the windowsill. Shinning under the lights of her bedroom was the engagement ring Darien had given her a little over a year ago. This was the person that would be there when she returned home.  
  
Serena's eyes watered slightly by looking at the ring, it was the sign of their true love and devotion. That's not what it seems to be. They have been having several problems lately and Darien would pick at little things to fight about such as what weekend to go skiing or where they would be staying in Canada, just really petty things. Serena doesn't want the relationship the end; to her it's only the beginning. As a single tear rolled down her cheek Serena took a big breath of air and exhaled slowly while drying her tears. This would be a hard trip because if her and Darien didn't resolve these issues now. it would only get worse.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Hey Lita are you ever going to be ready?" Ken was getting very impatient at the pace Lita was moving, " At this rate we will never make it to the airport to get on the plane before it leaves!!" Ken finally stopped trying after a few minutes and dropped his bags from in front of the door. After Lita spent her second year at New York university she and Ken had decided that they couldn't stand the dorm rooms anymore, because of size and convenience, and finally got an apartment a couple of blocks away from the university. Lita finally rushed down the stairs in her black overcoat and matching boots quickly putting on earrings at the same time. Once she saw Ken tapping his foot impatiently at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed at his chest she knew he was mad.  
  
Lita plastered a huge smile on towards Ken and rushed over to give him a big hug. "Oh I'm so sorry Ken, I just couldn't find anything to wear!" She pulled back from Ken and looked at him to see if he had forgiven her. He couldn't resist, he gave her a big smile and leaned down to pick up the bags. "It's ok . but we got to hurry so we don't miss the plane!" Lita happily nodded and picked up her bags as well and closed the door behind her. This would be one of the greatest trips and she would get to see her friends again for the first time in months!  
  
************************************  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen we have just crossed the border line of Virginia." Mina stretched her arms and legs and with a big yawn fell back comfortably in her chair. The announcer on the train had informed her that they would arrive in North Carolina in about two hours. Mina looked out the window to her left and watched the beautiful scenery as it flew by at the speed of the train was going. As she was watching she felt warmth at her right side of her body. Mina looked quickly to her right and saw a messy head of blond hair, which was actually her boyfriend Andrew. She smiled softly as she watched him sleep soundly on her arm.  
  
As she glanced back out the window she thought about the past days events. About a week ago she received a phone call from New York University, which was of course Serena calling to ask about winter break. Serena went on and on about how she was excited to see everyone and all her friends, then Mina asked her "Well what about Darien?" Serena suddenly became quiet and distant. Mina quickly became concerned; this just wasn't the same Serena who was hopelessly in love with Darien Shields. So Mina proceeded to ask. "Serena tell me what is wrong?" She didn't answer but Mina heard a huge sigh on the other line. "Serena this isn't like you. did you and Darien have a fight or something?" Serena finally answered Mina back.  
  
"Well. we had a fight a week ago. I had mentioned that I wanted to see him before we go to Canada in January and he just kind of. shrugged me off like he was to busy and didn't want to see me." Serena struggled to finish her last part. "So I just told him to call me later when he wasn't so busy so we could discuss it more but he wouldn't even tell me when he was going to arrive in North Carolina." Mina just became quiet; she didn't know what to say. "He just doesn't understand Mina. why is he making me feel bad for asking something that simple like that?" Mina could hear quiet sobs on the other line. "Serena everything will be ok, I promise." After that they said their goodbyes and hung up.  
  
Mina was quickly reverted from her previous thoughts by a jolt from the train and Andrew calling her name. "Mina. are you there?" Andrew started waving his hands in front of her eyes. Mina smiled down at his face. "Yea everything's fine. I was just thinking." Andrew was curious to know what about. 'Maybe she was thinking about sexy things that included me?' "So what about?" Mina just shrugged it off and looked back outside. "Oh nothing much." 'I have to figure a way to get Serena and Darien back to the happy relationship they had before all of this drama.'  
  
*****************************************  
  
They had just gotten into the familiar neighborhood in North Carolina where all of their friends will come into from College these next couple of days. Chad and Raye had come home a little early to get settled in to welcome all their friends back from college. Since both didn't want to stay with their parents they both rented an apartment for the next couple of months until they went back to school. Although Chad used to go to Penn state with Raye he changed his mind and started going to the university of New Jersey to become a singer and a writer. Raye was first upset but then she grew into it because she knew he had to make that decision for himself. To this very day they haven't had any problems since that incident.  
  
"CHAD!" Raye shouted from the room next to where he was cleaning. Chad heard her but continued to ignore her by turning up the radio and sweeping the kitchen floor. A well-known rock song came on and Chad got into the song by started to sweep to the beat, he slowly started to mouth the words then things turned haywire. As Chad was singing the last lyrics and strumming the broom like a guitar on the floor falling to his knees, the music just stopped. Chad looked up into the angry face of Raye. "Uh oh."  
  
He sprung up onto his feet and darted into the living room as Raye followed. "Chad get back here! You made a mess of the living room and now your going to clean it up!" Chad just smiled and jumped out of the way as Raye lunged for him, she landed at his feet with a thud. He smirked and tried to walk off only to be knocked by Rayes body because he didn't see where he was stepping. He landed abruptly on top of Raye and looked into her raged filled eyes. He made a small smile and started tickling her on her sides. Suddenly her eyes became filled with tears, as she was laughing to hard. Chad then went in for the kill and kissed her softly on the lips while his fingers played in her black raven colored hair. All that was heard for the next couple of hours were..giggles?  
  
***************************************  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelt." The flight attendant informed Greg because the plane was about to take off. Greg nodded quickly and fumbled with the seatbelt. Greg started becoming frustrated because the stupid thing just wouldn't click. "Do you need help Greg?" Amy asked from the seat next to him. He looked up into the face of his girlfriend and blushed from embarrassment but nodded that he did need help. Amy smiled and him and giggled at his foolishness. "Silly. you had this part in the wrong direction." Greg looked down as Amy clicked his seatbelt together and chuckled at his foolishness.  
  
Amy went back to her laptop computer after she dealt with Greg and continued with her English paper she was typing. Greg peered over from his seat to look at what she was doing. " Amy why are you working on schoolwork?" She stopped typing and looked up at him. " If I get this done now I won't have to worry about it on our trip in Canada and I won't procrastinate until the end of break to get it done." Greg nodded at her explanation and looked back at the screen showing the movie.  
  
'I wish she would relax' Greg sighed and knew she was right. At this rate she will get everything done before Christmas and won't have to do a thing. Greg leaned down and picked up his bag. 'I guess I should start on my research paper on that medical thing.' He pulled out his laptop and started typing similar to Amy.  
  
*********************************************  
  
' Welcome to North Carolina.ha' Darien thought to himself as he shifting into the next gear racing down the highway in his black Mercedes sports car. 'Thank you .I'm almost there!' It had been a long drive from Yale University. Amy and Greg wanted Darien to fly out with them but he refused saying he wanted his car with him while they were in the Carolinas for a little while before going to Canada. Amy and Greg gave up and just told Darien that they would see him down there.  
  
As Darien flew by a red sports car he looked over and saw a head of blond hair. At first he just brushed it off but then took a double take because the girl looked a lot like Serena. 'Serena.' Darien thought as he remembered the past couple of phone calls he had received from her.  
  
"So when are you going to be in North Carolina?" Serena wondered of Darien. Darien just shrugged it off saying I don't know. Serena was getting frustrated; she was trying to see when he would be able to see her in the Carolinas. "Well I want to know so when I'm down there I can see you." Darien just sighed kind of annoyingly. "I don't know Serena. why are you so desperate to know." He repositioned the phone on the other ear and continued. " Its not like we won't be with each other everyday for to months." Serena finally became really pissed off at his carelessness. "Well ok then Darien. hey I got to go. I'll talk to you later." Serena sniffled the last couple of words out throw a couple of tears.  
  
Darien just shook the memory off and turned up the radio. 'Why am I being so cold to my fiancé?' Darien was so mad at himself for not realizing the cruel words coming out of his mouth. 'I have to make it up to her.' Darien thought as he took the next exit off the highway heading towards the place he calls home. 


End file.
